Soviet Hell
by 1wizgirl27
Summary: Soviet Russia: The house you never leave -oc used and slight smut-


Cold, Large, Depressing. A few words that described the Soviet Union. It had only been a few years since it had formed but the Baltic's were already wishing for the blissfulness of death. No, they did not mind the cleaning, cooking and even dealing with Russia's insane and goofy sisters. It was the things that happened after dark is what they feared. They had never been the same since they set foot into this now large house.

Lithuania, had especially hated being there, even more than the others if possible. He had left family behind. His little sister had been left with Poland. He had given up a part of his land to make her immortal like him. She was a peach, a real sweet girl. She was timid but she'd do anything if you'd ask, nicely or not. He had written letters to her everyday well...until Russia found out.

_"M-Mr. Russia I can explain!" He had blurted while the bigger man looked over the letter. "Don't be, I want this little girl to come here. I could always use an extra...toy." He had smirked, tossing the letter back to him and left the room._

No, he did not want his sister to be a toy but now that Mr. Russia knew, he couldn't stop it.

Lithuania and Estonia were 'busy' with Russia in his bedroom when the knock on the door came. Latvia, the only one not tongue deep in throat, ran to open it. A small girl, just about an inch shorter than him actually, was standing there in a neatly cut, long white dress. He arms were gingerly to the side, holding a rather heavy looking bag. "H-Hello. My name is Penny. THis Soviet house, yes?" She grinned widely, making the Latvian flush. "Y-yes, you must be Toris's baby sister." "I am not a baby! I am 15" She snaps, cheeks puffed with anger. "Sorry sorry...do come in your brother is...busy so you can wait in the kitchen." He turns around and guides her to the kitchen, pulling out a chair for her. She gently sits in it, looking around the rather large kitchen. It seemed bigger than a normal one, or was it because she had never been there before? A bowl, of what looked like mush, was set in front of her, spoon sticking out of it. "It's Putra...you've traveled long so I thought you may be hungry...try it it's good." Raivis mumbles. She raises an eyebrow and scoops up some, taking a bite. "...It's yummy" She says, scooping up more and eating it.

"My little Ruta! I am so glad to be seeing you!" Toris grins as he runs over, scooping Penny up and spinning her around before holding her close. "You haven't changed a bit brolis! You still even smell of kmynai." Penny says gently, silently taking in more of his scent. Laughing he gently sets her down. "And you still have that švytėjimas to you." "Brolis...you um...have white stuff on your mouth." She says, trying to clean it off. He wipes it off fast with his sleeve. "Oh um...it's nothing, probably just tooth paste." He mumbles, pink spreading across his cheeks. "Latvia can you take her to her room, Mr. Russia wants her to change into her uniform." "Labi" Raivis responds, turning to lead her. She gently grabs his hand, his own face turning a bright red. "I don't wanna get lost" She says, cheeks puffed once again. Her hand was cold compared to his. It felt like a cold, cloth covered stick her hands were so thin.

THey made their way down the network of hallways. THe house was big yet it feeled...it feeled... "Empty." She says out loud, her train of thought steadfast to its tracks. "Yeah..." The other murmurs as they slowly walk into the room the Baltic's shared. "You'll be sharing a bed with me...since I'm the smallest...and I lost the bet" He mutters. Not listening, Penny was changing into a dress she had found in a box with her name on it.

Raivis flushed. The dress was rather loose fitting, it was green with lace lining the neck and sleeves. Green really highlighted her chestnut brown hair. "You look very-" "Lovely I see you found the dress I left for you" A deep voice said from the doorway. Ivan walked over and hugged her, well, from her position it was more like crushing her. "You are so adorable, just like your brother described." He smirks, squishing her cheeks with his hand. "It'll be a fun night with you."

And with that he walked out of the room. Penny, confused, tilts her head slightly. "What does he-" "Forget him..." Raivis sighs. "That's just Mr. RUssia, our boss." "Oh...he's cute!" She giggles, cheeks a pansy pink. "C-cute? You like...him" Frowning Latvia covers his face. 'Darn it why can't I look like Mr. Russia...' He mutters before dashing from the room."Huh? Was it..something I said?" She frowns.

_"Mr. Russia? You said you wanted to see me?" She asks that night, peering into her boss's room. "Da...come on in" A murmur from the dark says. Slowly she walked over, feeling herself lifted up by two large, warm, firm hands. When she is set down it is on Mr. RUssia's large lap. She could feel him breathing on her neck. He licked up her neck, making shivers jolt through her body. "THis will be fun, da? With your nice...small body" Being slammed on the bed Penny screams, kicking and trying not to be pinned. "NO! Stop it! I'm fragile!" "THat's what your brother said but...he got through it" His words came out huskily, vodka stench on his breath. Her eyes widen as she sees his largeness going to her hole. "NO! You'll kill me! It's to big! I SAID NO!" A large smack is heard as she kicks him in the nose. Blood gently streams down his large face. He could taste the irony liquid on his lips. His face turns red with rage, purple mist forming as if by magic. "You''ll regret that!" A large metal pipe is raised in the air and strikes down with a crushing smack. Cold metal against fesh and bone earily rings through the room and slightly down the hall. More smacks are heard until the girl is out cold. Nothing is remembered after that._


End file.
